26 Movies, 26 Declarations
by alexlovesgerard93
Summary: Nick Lucas of JONAS and Connect 3 has seen almost every movie from A-Z with Miley Stewart. Even the embarrassing ones. I don’t have any spoilers, don’t worry! LEGAL BABY HAHAHA!
1. Australia

Nick Lucas of JONAS has seen almost every movie from A-Z with Miley Stewart. Even the embarrassing ones. I don't have any spoilers, don't worry! LEGAL BABY HAHAHA!

**A**_ustralia_

I knew before he entered the theater that it would be a chick flick. Miley dragged me in anyway, laughing when I protested.

"Come on, you know you'll love it." She says. Her blue eyes sparkle, catching me off guard. I nod quickly. She's hypnotized me. She's got me under her spell.

We enter the theater, grabbing seats in the back. There was absolutely no one in the theater. Miley stood up from her chair.

"Want some popcorn?" She asks. I don't want her to go outside alone.

"I'll go with you." I say. Miley chuckles.

"I'll be fine, Nick." She tells me. Her hand grazes my cheek. She laughs and runs down the stairs.

Five minutes pass and I don't worry. She could have gone to the bathroom before hand. She may be texting Lilly or there might be a really long line.

Fifteen more minutes pass and I panic. I've always been overprotective of Miley, but this is horrible. This is torture. Where is she? My heart starts to race. What if she's been kidnapped?

I race down the steps and nearly crash into Miley. She arches her eyebrows.

"What is it?" She asks. I scoff.

"You were gone for a long time. I was getting worried." I tell her. Miley sighs.

"Nick…" She trails off, grabbing my watch. "Your watch is fast." She explains. I look away, embarrassed.

"Sorry." I mutter, walking up the stairs. Miley follows me, grabbing me and pinning me against the wall. She presses her lips against mine roughly, holding my wrists up. I like it when she's aggressive…it pleases me. I laugh at my thoughts.

"Don't be sorry, Nick." She runs a hand through my hair and my heart leaps. Miley thrills me in a strange way. It's bigger than love, bigger than anything I've ever felt.

"Miley…we shouldn't do this here." I tell her. Miley laughs.

"Why? Who is watching us?" She gestures towards the empty theater. I sigh, and the movie begins.

I'll never forget the words on the screen as she started to kiss me.

Australia.

At times, during the movie, Miley would rest her head against my shoulder. There were times when she cried and she would wrap her arms around me, the warmth of her body fresh against mine. When she laughed, life would surge through me, making me smile. I spent most of the movie watching her, watching her reactions, and sometimes she would look at me too.

"I love you." She whispered to me as the credits rolled on the screen. We stay there even after the lights turn on.

"I love you too." I reply, honesty flowing out in my words. When I was with Miley, I was myself. I was always myself. She opened doors that had never been open before. She showed me the way.

After this, Australia became Miley Stewart's favorite movie.


	2. The Basketball Diaries

_The __**B**__asketball Diaries_

I'd always liked gritty independent films. The Basketball Diaries was based on a true story and even though half the stuff in the movie never happened, it took you by storm.

I'd watch the film at night when my brothers were asleep and bite my nails.

The film made me nervous. I didn't know why I'd watch it over and over again. Was it the performances? What was it? Was it the pain he suffered? I suffered Jim Carroll's pain whenever I watched the movie.

The movie was about a teenager my age with a serious heroin addiction. He didn't know how to stop. He didn't know how to pace himself.

One day, Miley wanted to watch the movie with me. She wanted to see what I liked so much about the movie. We sat down on my couch in the middle of my night and watched the Basketball Diaries.

There were times when Miley was shocked. Her jaw would drop when Jim injected drugs and she'd bite her lip when Jim was in pain. When we finished the movie, Miley didn't have anything to say.

Miley was speechless and left staring at the cover of the DVD. The film was extreme and it showed on her face. I was left speechless when I first saw the movie. The movie left tears in my eyes. Its power never escaped me. It grabbed me again and again whenever I saw it. Nothing changed.

"It was good." She says bluntly. Miley looks at me. "No…that's an understatement. That movie was amazing. That was Leonardo DiCaprio at his BEST." She shrugs, shaking her head.

"I don't know what to say." She continues. "I mean…I liked the movie, but…that's it." She tells me. I nod several times, accepting the answer.

Miley cups my cheeks with her hands. "Don't become him. He has suffered and he has truly paid the price of his actions. I guess…I guess this is what addiction is all about." She wraps her arms around my neck. "I love you, Nick."

Miley kisses me. I feel a need in her. She doesn't want to let me go, because she's afraid I'll run. I'll be free like Jim. I'll make his mistakes, reenact his actions. But no…I just want to be pure. That's what Jim says. I just want to be pure.

"I love you too." I murmur to Miley. Who knows? Maybe she feels the same way about the movie like I do. We can't explain it, but that doesn't mean we can tear our eyes off the screen.


	3. The Curious Case of Benjamin Button

_The __**C**__urious Case of Benjamin Button_

I've never been a fan of epics, but Miley was dying to watching this movie in theaters. Her and Lilly dragged Joe and I to the theater to watch a film about a man aging backwards.

Before we went to the movies, we were at Miley's house. Lilly was staring at herself in the mirror. "Will you still love me when I'm ugly?" She asks Joe.

Joe is taken aback by the question. "Of course. I've never loved you for your looks. You are very beautiful, Lilly. But the inside is all I see." Joe told her. He smiled.

Lilly turned red. Miley exited her room and faced her. "Benjamin Button isn't just a story about a man's life. It's about love, the strongest love there is. You fall in love and you keep loving that person, even when their beauty fades away. Love is not about appearances. There is no such thing as love at first sight. How can you love me when I've never said a thing to you?" Miley pauses. "There is an attraction, of course. But if the relationship is based only on looks, then that relationship will not last at all." She approaches me, touching my cheek.

"Nothing gold can stay." She quotes Robert Frost, her eyes meeting mine. "I'll always love you, Nick. I'll always see the beauty through your eyes. You will always be beautiful to me." Her words give me chills.

"Miley…love can last forever if you open yourself up to the realization that beauty fades away. Your heart only grows stronger, beating harder and harder. Our love will go nowhere. Our love is gold and this gold will stay." I press my lips against her cheek.

Joe stands up from where he is sitting. "I know so many people who love JONAS, because we are gorgeous. Then they say…oh he's cute…oh he's funny. Those aren't reasons. Why can't it be because we are deep and we have something good to talk about?" He asks.

We were a little wiser that day. We thought a little harder that day. We go outside and Joe gets in the driver's seat. Lilly sits in the passenger seat and I sit in the back with Miley. There were more things I wanted to add, more things I wanted to say. I wanted to reassure Miley that'd she'd always be beautiful to me, even though that didn't matter.

When I looked at Miley, I thought of the size of her heart. I thought about how caring she was. She took care of me when I was sick. She held me when I was cold. She listened to me when something was wrong. She shared everything with me and I was ready to share everything with her.

We bought four tickets to see the Curious Case of Benjamin Button. This film had inspired our conversation. As usual, we sit in the back of the theater, preparing to watch the film. Miley rests against me.

"You know, Nick…I love you very much." Miley whispers to me.

I kiss her lips briefly, and she sighs. "I love you very much as well." I murmur.

The theater darkens and the tale about a man with a curious case begins.


	4. Dirty Dancing

_**D**__irty Dancing_

One day, I visited Miley. She was upset, spooning ice cream in her mouth, watching Dirty Dancing. She sniffled while she ate. "Miley?" I surprised her. She jumped, setting her ice cream down. She jumps into my arms.

"Nick!" She exclaims. She kisses me all over my face, making me laugh. She stops before she gets to my lips, pulling away. I study her face.

"What's going on?" I ask her. Miley shies away, returning to her spot on the sofa. I follow her, sitting by her. "Miley? Talk to me." I plead.

"Look, Nick, don't worry about it, okay?" She wants to reassure me, but she can't reassure herself. The upset is vivid in her eyes.

"Miley, I won't stop bothering me until you tell me." I claim. Miley sighs.

Miley glances at me. "I had a fight with your brother. Joe got really mad and told me you still loved Mandy." She covers her face, turning away. "It's stupid. Joe didn't mean it and apologized immediately. Don't worry about it." She tells me.

I sigh, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Miley…you have no idea how much I love you over her." I murmur.

Miley pauses the movie, a perfect shot of the two main characters locked in a kiss. "Sometimes I wonder if there are other girls. Are you ever tempted?" She asks me. I scoff, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Miley pulls me closer, lying back on the sofa. We continue kiss, life surging through us, emotions growing stronger as our lips move together. My hands graze her hips, the only temptation between me and her.

"I'm going to wait until our marriage, Miley." I pause, looking into her beautiful eyes. "But I have thought about it." Miley runs a hand through my hair. She sighs. Her fingers trace the outline of my jaw, then she touches my purity ring.

"Treasure this." She whispers. "This is your strongest goal." Her arms hug me, and she pulls away. "Get comfy. You're finishing the movie with me." She tells me.

I roll my eyes, staring at the screen. The movie had just started and Miley rested against my shoulder while she watched the movie.

When the characters danced at the end, the music became slower and Miley pressed her lips against my ear to whisper, "I love you, Nick."

I laugh, saying, "I love you, too." Miley snuggles closer to me, and I feel happiness beam from her.

After this, it was tradition for us to watch Dirty Dancing whenever Miley was upset. And that was once a month.


	5. Enchanted

_**E**__nchanted_

It seems to me that whenever Miley wants to go to the movies is when a sweet fairytale is playing. When Enchanted came out, Miley was ecstatic, begging me to take her. I gave in, but I was starting to realize I had watched more musical than action flicks lately.

I told Miley that the next time we'd go to the movies it would be to watch an adventure. That's when she rolled her eyes at me, proving to me that she was in control of what we saw at the movies.

Miley had already seen Enchanted with Lilly and Mikayla and I didn't understand why she felt the need to watch it again with me. "Please, Miley. Isn't once enough?" I ask.

Miley narrows her eyes at me. Her blue eyes. "Nick! I HAVE to watch this movie with you. Besides…you know you like sweet tales." She winks at me.

I shake my head, but I realize she's right. I was getting used to these movies and I had to do something about it…FAST. "Miley, these tales are causing me serious emotional damage. If we don't stop…I might die a fantastical death."

Miley starts laughing, laughing at my pain. "Nick…you've sung along to High School Musical…1 through 3." She explains.

"No, I haven't!" I exclaim. Miley arches her eyebrows. "All right, I have." I admit. Miley and I enter the theater. The movie ticket patrons were getting a little too used to seeing me with my girlfriend.

"Two for Enchanted, please." Miley starts to pay and I try to stop her. She glances at me.

"Nick, come on. We made a deal. You pay sometimes, I pay sometimes." She pauses, poking my stomach. "We both have jobs." She declares.

I shrug, and press my head against her shoulder. "Hi there." A teenage boy has approached Miley and he is trying to flirt with her. I nearly turn into a werewolf. If Miley ever knew I thought of her as my territory, she'd kill me.

"Hi." Miley replies quickly, squeezing my hand.

"You're pretty." The boy presses. Am I invisible?

"She is pretty." I butt in. "She's my pretty, MY precious." I glare at the boy. Miley giggles. The boy shrugs, turning to Miley.

"Is this guy bothering you?" He asks. Miley bursts into laughter, shaking her head. My head nearly explodes.

"No, but you are." Miley tells him. "Get lost. Back home, boys are taught to respect girls and their boyfriends." She faces me, and leads me in the theater.

"Some people have no manners." I mutter to Miley. Miley laughs, wrapping an arm around me.

"Don't worry…you'll always be my favorite." She tells me. My eyes land on her hand, touching mine.

"I think you say that to get on my good side." I smirk at her and she nods.

"You're right, do you have any idea how hard I try?" Miley asks sarcastically. I shrug my shoulders and we enter the theater, as we walk up stairs, girls scream.

"NICK! IT'S NICK JONAS DRUMMER GUITARIST PIANIST SEXY SEXY BOY!" They scream in unison. Miley stands in front of me.

"And he's TAKEN…TAKEN! Do you understand me? TAKEN!" She exclaims. The girls sulk, crouching in their seats.

We retreat to the back and several girls turn around to stare. Miley sighs. "Am I invisible?" she asks.

"Ladies, respect my girlfriend, please." I tell them. The girls sigh, amazed I had acknowledged them. "Okay…Nick." They drawl, turning around.

"Some people have no manner." Miley tells me. I nod.

"Now you know what it feels like?" I ask.

Miley nods. "I love you, Nick 'sexy sexy boy'." She murmurs.

I kiss her lips, running a hand through her hair.

"I love you too, Miley, pretty pretty precious." We kiss again. The girls sob.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	6. Fight Club

_**F**__ight Club_

I have an older brother named Joe. He is strange, yet lovable. Sometimes, though, I think he is adopted.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I hear Joe screaming happily. "NICKKKKK! I JUST BOUGHT FOUR TICKETS TO THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING OF FIGHT CLUB!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He squeals in delight.

"Didn't Fight Club come out in 1999, TEN YEARS AGO?" I ask. Joe chuckles.

"Oh, Nick…NICKY…brother…there's a film festival that's going on ALL WEEK and it's showing some of the BEST fighting movies. FIGHT CLUB IS ONE OF THEM!" Joe pumps his fist in the air.

Fight Club is Joe's favorite movie. Miley and Lilly enter our house. Miley has her own key. Yes, we're that close. "Hey there." Miley pecks my lips and wraps her arms around me, running her hands through my hair. I sigh, shutting my eyes.

Joe starts jumping up and down. "LET ME TELL THEM, NICK!" He shouts. I nod, shrugging. "We're going to watch Fight Club TONIGHT!!!!" He exclaims. Miley glances at me.

"Tonight?" She asks. I nod several times. Miley bites her lip, looking away awkwardly.

"Do you have something going on tonight?" I ask her. She nods. Feeling a little hurt, I shrug. I hadn't known. "It's okay. Do whatever you want tonight." I tell her. I pull away from her grasp.

Joe eyes me carefully. He grabs Lilly's hand. "Come on, I'll show you my Fight Club collectibles." He leads her upstairs to his room. Joe understands me.

Miley sits down on the couch, grabbing a pillow. She doesn't look at me. "Five years ago, today, my mom died. I was eleven years old." I approach her, sitting next to her. Tears well up in her eyes and she starts to cry. I pull her closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Nick." She sobs. "Every July 24, my family and I go to the cemetery to visit her grave." Miley hugs me, her arms wrapped around my neck. I hate this moment of pain. I want nothing more than for her to smile at me, to show me her happiness. But there is no happiness in today. Today is the day her mom died. I press my lips against her cheek, kissing away a tear.

Miley seems comforted by this and brings her lips up to touch mine. She pulls away, having calmed down a bit. "It's weird to live without a mother. I miss her so much." She admits.

"She loves you. She's here, protecting you. She'll never leave you." I place my finger under her chin, moving her head to look at me. "I'm here for you now and she knows that. She knows that while she's gone, I'll help her protect you." I tell her. Miley sniffles, smiling at me.

My heart melts, happy. I smile back at her. She smiled! I made her smile! "I love you, Miley." I murmur. Miley presses her head against my shoulder.

"I love you, Nick." She replies. We stay like that for a moment. She sighs, moving out of my grip. "I should go." She tells me. I stand up, grabbing her hand.

"I'll come with you." I plead. Miley's eyes widen. "Miley…I'd like to meet her." I say to Miley. Miley bites her lip, another tear sliding down her cheek.

"She'd like to meet you too." Her voice breaks. She wipes away her tears and we walk outside, hand in hand.

Fight Club would have to wait for another day.


End file.
